Andropov
Andropov is a character from the Blue Dragon anime and a member of General Logi's Independent Flying Squadron. He is the youngest and the most intelligent of the group. Andropov serves as the reconnaissance of the group. Overview Biography Andropov first appeared where he used his shadow to oversee the fights between Zola's group and the Independant Flying Squadron members. When he was encountered by Shu, he left when General Logi came into view. As the fight progressed, he continued to survey the battle until General Logi ordered a retreat. Following an orchestrated prison break at a Gran Kingdom prison near Castle Des La Testa, he gives the coordinates to Gilliam to head there. When Cynthia and Zola's group ended up in Death Valley, she contacted Andropov to locate her and find her a way out. When Zola came up with a plan to raid General Logi's ship to reclaim the Extra Seven, Andropov was among the Independent Flying Squad members given a Power Booster. He, Lemaire, and Schneider served as the second defense (and provide additional help) should Zola's group manages to defeat the first defense consisting of Cynthia, Gilliam, Todd, and Bishop. While Lemaire was fighting Zola, he and Schneider fought Jiro and Marumaro. Andropov and Schneider combined their moves to defeat Marumaro. Just then, Zola arrived to help Jiro. When Shu's Blue Dragon started to unleash a lot of power, he and Andropov managed to get General Logi out of there at the last minute. Following Nene's destruction, General Logi announced his group's secession from Gran Kingdom and had Andropov attack some Gran Kingdom fleets. He then had Andropov and Schneider train hard for their next mission. After doing a reconnaissance on Zola's group, Andropov reported to General Logi (after he had established the Rosekstan kingdom) that Zola is leading them to the Sealed Grounds. When ordered to capture one of Zola's fellow Shadow Wielders, Andropov was successful at capturing Kluke. Near the end of the first series, he starts to develop a crush on Kluke (even though he never told her at that time) after he used his shadow's ability to capture her for General Logi to interrogate. When it came to fight against Zola, he and Schneider fight two giant shadow monsters. Andropov fell unconscious as Schneider sacrifices his life to destroy them. Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu Two years later, Andropov was shown recouperating from a village attack in Kluke's care. Shu had arrived to look for Kluke only for Andropov to tell him that Kluke does not want to fight. He was also informed on what happened to General Logi at the time. When a Rosekstan airship appears in the village they are living in, Andropov defends Kluke the best he could until Shu and the Bouquet/Blue Dragon repel it. He and Kluke join up with Shu to help Rosekstan fight the White Brigade. Andropov later helps out in the fight against Rudolph. Appearence Andropov has light blue jagged hair that sticks upwards (a constant joke would say it's simlar to a Super Sayian's hairstyle), slanted-rectangular sky blue eyes and a light tan complexion. In season 1, he wears a blue jacket with the Grand Kingdom symbol on his right shoulder, a white scar, white pants and dark blue (purple) boots. He, like every other Flying Squadron Member, wears a 'scouter' to communicate with other members on his team. In season 2, due to the battle against the darkness, he isn't as up and about as he used to be. His attire changes as he no longer wears the scouters (the squadron having been falling apart in the end) but just a long-sleeved blue shirt with a small v-neck type collar and matching pants with white trim around the ankles. He's usually seen with a brown walking cane used to lean against for support due to his injuries. Shadow Andropov's shadow is Alubujem, a four-armed crystalline creature who helps Andropov with his reconnaissance by launching out the crystals required for it. Alubujem can also launch an endless stream of crystal shards for an attack. Alubujem can also reassemble if shattered and its pieces can be manipulated by Andropov one time when he trapped Kluke. Relationships Shu The two first met when Andropov ambushed Shu and prevented him from getting closer to Kluke and Marumaro. From there, Andropov was ordered to leave by Rogi, who showed up not so late afterwards. The two have fought in battle more than once during the first season, but their relationship (besides being enemies for the first half) is unknown. In season 2, they still seem to have a bitter relationship, which is most likely caused by Kluke for Shu is /jealous/ of his, Andropov, and Kluke's relationship. Not to mention the dour fact that he's one of the reasons why Kluke didn't want to join the resistance. The two get in a fist fight while Kluke is sleeping (due to using up so much power) and are broken up by Bouquet. From there, they go seperate ways (Shu pouts outside while Andropov pouts on the balcony). They fight seperately during the final battle against Rudolph; the only sign showing that he is an ally with Shu being defeating the dragons that appear. Jiro In season 1, they've fought on more than one occassion in battle. Their relationship is unknown in season 1 and season 2 seeing how they rarely interact. However, when fighting in the final battle in Tenkai, their combined attack seems to work pretty well against enemies. When Jiro showed up in the end, Andropov seemed surprised, but other than that, no words were exchanged. Kluke In season 1, he at first had no affections for Kluke. However, later in the season, he's currently using his Shadow's power to spy on the group of five and happens to see Kluke (in of the crystals) coming his way. Hiding behind a tree, Andropov looks around to see Kluke, who is knealt down in a field of flowers in the middle of the forest. He seems to grow a "minor" affection towards her, but is snapped out of his thoughts when Schneider calls. Later in that episode, he, Schenider, and Rogi ambush the group and, under a command by their leader, Rogi, are ordered to capture one of the group members. Schneider comments on "which one shall it be?", a somewhat sarcastic comment, but instead of receiving a verbal reply, Andropov charges over to Kluke and has Alubujem seal her in a crystal prison. She's knocked out and taken onboard their ship and from there, the remaining Squadron members leave. Andropov, who's currently assigned to guarding Kluke, exchanges a few /shy/ words to her as he has already developed feelings for the other. Without her knowing, Andropov later helps her escape by leaving the key to her bracelet on a desk when they arrive at the Sealed Grounds. Kluke later thanks him for letting her go, but he flushes and stubbornly replies that he "accidentally forgot it there." After a few scenarios, Rogi and Shu's group join forces and head out to seal the darkness. They come across a tough obstacle where Schneider tells the Warriors of Light to go while he and Andropov stay behind and fight the guards. Kluke is worried, but Andropov tells her to trust/believe in him and that they'd make it out in one piece. A reluctant Kluke leaves with the other group and pushes Shu onwards when the latter says they should go back "because Rogi knows something happened." She tells her friend that she believes in Andropov and that going back would only show her lack of trust. From that point on, Kluke is unaware of what happened to Andropov. In Tenkai no shichi Ryuu, Kluke works as a doctor and when one of the injured patients is rolled into the room on a cot, she recognizes Andropov and cries, gald to see that he's alright... sort of. From there the two reside in a village located in the mountains; she takes care of Andropov and looks after the village's children who have lost their parents. Later in the series, their house is destroyed and so they're forced to seek shelter elsewhere. Seeing how Kluke and Andropov rarely appear in season 2, not much is known about their well-being except for the fact they are closer than they were in sesaon 1 and they may end up becoming more than just friends. They're seen together at the end of episode 51. Marumaro Not much is known about their relationship for they don't interact much. However, Marumaro does get a mischevious side towards the end of season 1, saying to Andropov (after noticing the latter's blush at Kluke's words) "I think we could put aside our differences for the better good." Possibly implying that he wanted to get the part as "match-maker." In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, they don't interact, but Andropov does come to Marumaro's rescue when he's losing a fight against the dragons attacking the village in the mountains. Zola His relationship with Zola is unknown, but its possible he has some hostile feelings towards her for she summoned the darkness that nearly destroyed the world and killed Schneider. Bouquet They rarely interact in season 1 but her and Marumaro do hold him back from attacking Zola (a little comical scene as Marumaro has him around the head and Bouquet the waist) In season 2 Bouquet breaks up his and Shu's fight and later talks to him about Kluke. She also pulls Andropov and Marumaro away from Shu and Kluke so the two can have some time alone. Bouquet hits him on the head with an "unknown metal object" (possibly a frying pan) when Andropov grows jealous of Shu and Kluke's interaction. Schneider Schneider was first ordered by General Rogi/Logi to look after Andropov. At first he did it only out of orders, but he grew closer to Andropov and it no longer became a "job". Andropov usually goes to Schneider when an issue arrives (ex: when he asks what will happen to Kluke once they reached the Sealed Grounds) Schneider later admits to Andropov before he dies that he thought he was going to be the one looking out after Andropov not the other way around. In Tenkai, he appears in a flashback and comes to Andropov's vision when the latter's shield is brought down. Logi Logi is Andropov's boss in season 1; the leader of the Independant Flying Squadron. He's also like a fatherly figure to Andropov (more so in season 2). In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, he didn't know Andropov was alive until he, Andropov, and Kluke went with Shu and the others to confront Logi. In the final battle, Andropov expressed concern when Logi was attacked by one of the dragon's "beams" and no sooner was his Shadow smacked by an assaulting opponent. Friends/Allies *Shu (ally) *Jiro *Kluke (crush) *Marumaro *Bouquet *Schneider (Best Friend) *Cynthia (ally; he tolerates her) *Lemaire *Gilliam *Logi (fatherly figure) *Noi *Nene (at first) Enemies/Rivals *Zola *Shu (rival) *Rudolph Trivia *It is safe to say that Andropov is really shy and always-on-the-look-out for in control of his emotions towards Kluke. For example, he covered up with a false statement when Kluke thanked him for leaving the key to her bracelet, he looked away to hide his blush when Kluke spoke to him about "teaming-up", and he only seems to speak his "honest" feelings about her to Schneider. *While he fights with Shu in the anime, it is possible he and Jiro may clash if he were to appear in a game due to both of them having feelings for Kluke. *He has a few things in common with the game Jiro: 1) They both have feelings for Kluke and must analyze everything they do so they don't give away too much. 2) They're both somewhat shy. 3) They have a rivalry with Shu (although Game Jiro's is minor). And 4) They both have somewhat of a boss (Andropov=Logi/Rogi and Jiro=King Jibral (in Awakened Shadow only)) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shadow Wielders